


Come on This is not Happening Again

by JediRanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: Lena and their Daughter are in a Plane accident and Kara has too help themI suck at summaries and Writting so Enjoy!my Title sucks too





	Come on This is not Happening Again

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end it Enjoy!

Kara walked in the bar saw Alex sitting alone and waiting for her. Kara sat down across from her. Alex was on the Phone with her wife Maggie. 

“ok Baby talk to you later… uh yeah Kara’s here bye” as Alex hanged up the phone   
as she saw Kara looking down. “why are you sad?” 

“just left Lena and Lori at airport” as Kara said with a sigh. Lena and Kara have been married for 5 years and had a child Lori. Lena and lori went to Gotham City for a Meeting and Lena had. 

“oh my god that was hours ago” as Alex checked her phone for the time 

“i know but i miss them already” as Kara thinks about them and Alex Laughing   
“Lori went with her?” Alex Questioned. “yeah Lena wanted me to have a Vacation to myself hows maggie? ” 

“she’s fine, she’s just working the graveyard shift now which making me worry about her more but i know she will be ok though” Kara Nodded “when are you going to have a family?” Alex split out her drink she wiped off her mouth “i don’t know we are thinking about it can’t i just be a Cool Aunt instead?” 

Kara laughs “you are always the cool Aunt she keeps asking for you” Alex Smiles “i have just been busy with DEO but i miss her” 

Kara Nodded “you see her maybe this weekend” Alex laughed “why so you can spend time alone with your wife” as Alex wigged her eyebrows 

“shut up alex” as they Laughed 

Attention Breaking News Plane Ahead to Gotham City is going down the Exhaust as exploded as the TV said loudly 

“did they just say Gotham City?” Kara Shouted 

“Kara go” as Alex whispered to Kara 

Kara Ran out of the Bar saw the Plane going down. She X Rayed the Plane she saw Lena Telling their Daughter to Breathe. Kara Ran in the alley way trying too fly she used her powers for a long a time. She Jumped up but flew down “ come on ,come on this is not happening again I’m not losing you two” as she tried again and flew to the Plane. 

As She was getting the plane and Exhaust fell off and hit Kara. She kept flying she went under the plane to keep it up she tried to land the plane in the river but she did it they roughly landed the plane into the river. Kara was in the water and got up on to the Wing she looked in the window saw her wife and her daughter. Lori Waved to her mommy “hi mommy” as She said Quietly Lena Mouthed “Thank you I Love you”   
Kara flew away. 

Lena and Lori Got home Kara was already home little wet from the River. Lori ran up to Kara “mommy you saved us” “Of course i did Sweetie I’m never gonna let anything bad happen to you both” as Kara Hugged back. 

“Lori go get ready for bed” Lori ran to her room as the door closes “Ok i know you are mad but you know i ha—“ as Kara got interrupted by Lena’s Lips as She Kissed her and hugged her “thank you baby i know you had too” Kara kissed her cheek “anything for you two” 

Kara Phone was Ringing “oh god i hope thats not Cat Grant” said Lena “ No its Alex” as Kara picked up the phone “ oh my god are you guys ok? hows my little niece?” Kara smiles and laughs “ Yes we are ok and Lori is ok” Alex Sighs in reilef “ok well Get some rest” “ok i will love you” Love you too” as Kara hanged up the phone.

Kara had her head down smiling Lena held her hand “come on lets go get some sleep” Kara nodded “ok”


End file.
